When Giving In
by barbed-wire-and-roses
Summary: A kink bingo challenge fic. The prompt was bondage.


Title: When Giving In

Fandom: FMA

Pairing RoyxEd

Author: lj user="inugrlrayn"

Rating: NC-17

Prompt: lj user="kink_bingo" bondage (tied down)

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the characters, though I apparently do happily borrow from time to time.

Author's Note: This is actually a gift for my dear lj user="cryogenia", who asked for fic in response to some bondagey art I drew. I just figured I'd kill two birds with one stone and finish one of my kinks while I was at it.

lj-cut text="Roy couldn't possibly be ithat/i much better at tying knots. "

"It'll be fun, I promise," Roy cajoled.

"No, I really don't think it will," Ed responded darkly.

"How do you know? You won't even try it."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm happy leaving this on my "Things I've never done with Roy Mustang" list." Ed rolled his eyes at the rope in Roy's hands.

"Please?" Ed refused to look up, knowing he'd give in if Roy had gotten around to actually asking nicely.

"Roy, I… no," Ed finally got out, albeit a bit shakily.

"I'll make a deal with you," Roy offered, and Ed knew, he iknew/i this was the part where he needed to leave the room, because Roy always fought dirty if it came down to this and he ended up with the short end of the stick. Still, he stayed, genuinely curious what Roy was going to say.

"Let me tie you up. If you get out of it, that'll be that." Roy smiled sweet and innocent, and utterly lying through his teeth about isomething/i.

"And if I don't?" Ed asked slowly.

"Then I get to do whatever I want with you." Any other time, Ed would have been more than happy to be the recipient of ithat/i smile because it promised all sorts of good things. Now, though… not so much.

Still, it wasn't like anyone had ever managed to keep him tied up before. Roy couldn't possibly be ithat/i much better at tying knots.

"Fine," Ed finally conceded, sealing his fate.

It didn't really take long, and Ed couldn't help but shiver as fingers dusted over his skin, pulling his arm behind him. Roy had insisted he take his shirt off, and so he had, and he could feel his lover's breath, warm and almost wet against his neck.

He felt cool metal as his automail wrist was crossed over the flesh one, silken rope winding around and around, coiling between his wrists. He felt the rest of the rope wrapped around itself between this wrists, and finally Roy secured it all, pressing his lips to Ed's shoulder and chuckling at the way the younger man shivered.

"Done," Roy finally announced, stepping back, one side of his mouth quirked up in amusement.

Ed twisted his hands until he could press them together. Roy had made this ifar/i too easy. A clap, or something like it, and he squirmed until his fingers could touch the rope, if just barely. There, that should do it. He grinned widely, ready to pull his arms forward and demonstrate the error in Roy's judgment.

Only, nothing happened. He blinked once, twice, tried it again. Still, there was nothing. Alright, so the rope was apparently a freak of nature that was immune to alchemy. It was going to take a lot more than that for Roy to win. After all, he could squirm out of the ropes just as easily, couldn't he?

He could do this. After all, it was just a rope. He relaxed into the bindings, noting the way his wrists rested one over the other. He pulled experimentally, dragging his hands apart just a little. The cinching that held it together was vertical between his wrists, so at least he had a tiny bit of room to maneuver. One wrist and then the other, he shifted and squirmed, pulling in all the ways that ishould/i have eventually gotten him free. It wasn't working, though. The ropes only seemed to pull tighter, until he didn't dare squirm again for fear of cutting off circulation.

Finally, a full twenty minutes after the ropes had been secured on his wrists, Ed conceded with a very irritable scowl.

"What, exactly, was the point of this?" he grumbled, irritably, still pulling, ever so slightly, at the bindings in hopes that they'd give.

"You're always so edgy," Roy murmured, looking down at Ed, which only served to anger the younger man more.

"I wouldn't be so edgy if…" whatever argument Ed had planned on launching died on his lips. Warm air puffed against his neck, just below his ear. Roy was so achingly iclose/i and he frowned at his inability to reach out and touch. Roy's tongue slid up the side of his neck, teeth scraping delicately across his skin. Roy bit down, hard enough to feel it, not hard enough to truly hurt, and Ed's fingers curled in pleasure. This wasn't so very bad, after all.

"Do you trust me?" the words were purred against his ear, and Ed's eyes slid shut, nodding slightly. They snapped open again as he felt something slip across his face, but the world had gone black, and all that was left was the pressure of a knot being tied at the back of his head.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked warily, but the only response he got was a rough press of hands against his chest. Then, he was falling.

Ed landed with a thump against the mattress, grimacing at the weight putting pressure on his shoulders. He was about to say as much, opened his mouth to speak, but felt fingers press against his lips.

"Don't move. Don't speak. Just relax." Whispers again, echoing in the back of his mind and punctuated by lips against the shell of his ear. Where did Roy get off ordering him around, anyway? Didn't he get that it was fairly close to impossible to relax with your hands behind your back?

The mattress shifted around him, and he could feel the slide of Roy's shirt against his shoulder as he was shifted on the bed. Ed breathed through his nose, nervous and straining for a clue as to what was going on. Roy's hair, he assumed it was Roy's hair tickled his jaw, and he iwanted/i to brush it away, but settled for shaking his head in an effort to relocate the offending strands. It didn't really work and he squirmed in irritation.

Fingers connected with his cheek, stinging slightly, and it had only barely registered that he'd been slapped, when the same fingers cupped his jaw, just barely tight enough to be uncomfortable.

"I said don't move," Roy's voice had an edge to it, and Ed shuddered, even as lips brushed over his sore cheek, fingers dragging in tingling lines down his chest. It occurred to him then, that he was moderately helpless. In bindings alone, he could have just kicked Roy if his lover had done anything he was adamantly against, but he couldn't see to do so. Roy kept moving, sometimes Ed wasn't even sure he was there.

Abruptly, the pressure on the bed beside him abated, and he could hear footsteps that seemed to be getting farther away. He listened carefully, waiting for them to return, but nothing was forthcoming.

Well, what was the sense in that? Here he was, tied up, and blind. His shoulders were starting to hurt in earnest, and Roy wasn't even here to enjoy the mess he'd left Ed in. It was confusing and made his heart pump a little faster, nervous and unsure, like trying to play a high stakes game where someone kept changing the rules.

In the silent dark of the bedroom, his world confined to the abyss in front of his eyes, the chill of the ceiling fan that sent brisk air over his bare chest, the sheets, soft and smooth beneath him, he considered his options. It wasn't as if he couldn't get away. After all, he had his legs free, for whatever reason. He could probably rub his head on something enough to get the blindfold off. Then again, there were the ropes that seemed impervious to any of his attempts to remove them, and that had been isuch/i a dirty trick, very much deserving of retaliation once he was free. In the meantime, he finally gave, realizing he wasn't going anywhere until Roy let him go.

Speaking of which, where was Roy anyway? He listened again, careful not to move, holding his breath in silence to aid his ears. Still, there was nothing, and so he waited, patiently at least for him.

Roy wasn't iactually/i going to leave him here like this, was he? He thought he heard footsteps easing closer from down the hall, but then the phone rang and they disappeared again.

Answering the phone during sex was not okay. Answering the phone while he was tied up like this was downright cruel. Finally, Ed had had enough, and squirmed towards the edge of the bed, calling Roy's name.

The phone clicked back onto the receiver, and Roy's steps were audible, closer now. The floor creaked beside the bed, and Ed flinched at a stinging smack across his cheek, and then another. Ed fumed inwardly. Granted, he wasn't exactly a great source on the inner workings of relationships, but he was fairly certain it was safe to say that smacking someone was not a very good way to say I love you.

"I told you not to move, not to speak." There were lips against his sore skin once more, tender in spite of everything, and he relaxed a fraction, letting his anger pass for once, as Roy's hands slid down his arms, coming to a pause at the ropes. Bit by bit, the bindings were loosened and adjusted, and eventually he was free, his wrists held only by Roy's hands.

"Lie back," Roy's voice was soft and soothing, and Ed's shoulders were so very grateful for the relief that it didn't occur to him to do anything but listen. He didn't realize exactly what had happened until Roy had his automail pulled taut towards the corner of the bed, already bound once more, and was looping the rope around his other wrist.

"I thought we were done with this part," he complained, gasping at the swat to his side.

He wondered why Roy had left, because his lover didn't do anything for no reason. Ed thought about asking, considered the consequences, and decided he didn't want to know ithat/i much.

The bed shifted again, and he could feel Roy move over him, fingers teasing his waist line for a moment before grasping the button on his pants, flicking it open. He heard, more than felt the zipper pulled down, and then there were fingers curled at his sides, tugging off pants and boxers both.

This was great, just great. Now he was tied up, blindfolded and inaked/i. Did the humiliation ever end?

He heard something clink, like wine glasses in a toast or something, off to his left, hear his head. Roy moved again, blocking the breeze from the ceiling fan. He could feel heat, warm skin ialmost/i touching his own, and groaned in anticipation. If Roy counted that as talking, he really was evil.

Apparently, though, he didn't, and Ed could feel air on his chest, hair tickling his chest, and Roy's mouth was so close, he could feel the man's nose on his skin, and then, oh god it was cold. He nearly shrieked in surprise, squirming in the bindings.

"What the hell…" he was cut off with another slap, and really wanted to scream in frustration. Was Roy itrying/i to egg him on? Did he think he couldn't handle it? Roy's hands didn't hold a candle to automail, if that was what he was playing at, and Ed found himself almost grinning in a devious sort of resolve. He could handle whatever it was Roy was getting at.

The cold, wet thing was dragged down his chest and the freezing feeling spread, dripping along all the ridges of his body. He finally worked out that it was an ice cube, probably between Roy's teeth judging from the warmish puffs of air that sometimes accompanied the cold. He could feel water trail down his sides like frigid tears, and struggled not to move as Roy's mouth whisked coolly down his belly and along the hollows at his hips.

There was a crunching noise and Roy's tongue, cool and wet and warming bit by bit, dragging up the inside of his thigh. Ed shivered, but did not move, deciding he could still beat Roy at his own game. He willed his mind to drift to something, anything but this, but teeth nipped sharply at tender flesh and he kicked out with his right leg.

Roy said nothing, but batted the side of his rear, swift and sharp, before pressing soft, delicate kisses to Ed's legs, the junction where his thighs met his hips, everywhere but where he really wanted them.

Abruptly, Roy's lips left him entirely. He whined his lover's name in frustration, earning a strike with something that wasn't Roy's hand, sharp and slender, and it made a strange, noise just before hitting him, as if slicing through the air itself. It was momentarily terrifying. Roy wouldn't really hurt him, right? Well, of course this stung, even now, as Roy's fingers rubbed comfortingly over tender, probably very red skin, but he wasn't really ihurting/i him, per se. Still, he could, and Ed was helpless to stop him, to even have any warning if he chose to, and that was a frightening prospect.

He struggled with panic for a moment, and he tried to force it away as Roy returned, weight, pressed, just barely against his naked body, fingers tracing his jaw, his nose, his lips, Roy's mouth following close behind.

"You really are beautiful," Roy murmured in his ear, and Ed felt the color rise in his cheeks. With a deep breath, he sank against the mattress, letting Roy do what he would. Fingertips danced over his skin, barely there, as if Roy was etching the contours of his chest and abdomen. A finger was drawn down his middle, pressing just barely along the top of his cock, and Ed bit his lip to keep from crying out. No, there wasn't anything sexy about being this entirely at Roy's mercy, absolutely not.

There was another clinking sound, and Ed froze, recognizing it this time. Roy moved, palms sliding down his thighs, body shifting between his legs. Roy took him in all at once, and Ed arched in surprise. Roy's mouth bobbed, dragging him in and out, on something akin to overload, hot, wet tongue lapping at the underside of his length, while the ice Roy had nestled at the roof of his mouth caressed the top. He choked on his breath, panting and shivering, and struggling to keep his mouth shut.

So close, so close he could feel himself teetering on the edge, and Roy stopped, lips barely touching the head of his cock. He rocked his hips forward as best he could bound to the headboard, but Roy only moved his mouth further away.

"This is entirely unfair," he muttered, and there was a whisking sound again, a stinging sensation, not more than an inch or two to the right of his cock. It burned, and he gasped in pain, trembling as the thin, leather piece brushed over him, along his length and across his balls. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying Roy wasn't getting any ideas, and about ready to do anything his lover asked if he just wouldn't hit him with that thing again.

He sighed audibly in relief as Roy pulled the whip away, tongue swiping lazily at his length once more. He opened his mouth to say something, but even as Roy teased with his tongue, he felt his lover's hand shift, dragging the end of the riding crop down his hip. He let out another sigh instead, because that was apparently safe. Nothing was said, but the words were clear anyway, that even in this much, he was subject to Roy's whim. It was somewhat of a relief to come to terms with that much, and Ed finally, ifinally/i gave in.

There were palms pressed against his thighs, and he allowed his legs to be shifted, knees bent and pressed out somewhat. Roy's hand slipped behind the small of his back, lifting briefly to tuck something soft beneath him, presumably a pillow.

Roy moved again, warm and sure and Ed bit his lip because now he knew his lover had discarded his clothing somewhere along the line. Teeth nibbled at his skin, delicate and vulnerable, the underside of his wrist, just below the ropes. Roy's tongue ghosted downward, tormenting Ed with licks and nips and soft, wet kisses, worshipping every inch of his body.

Roy paused when he reached Ed's shoulder, tilting up to kiss him in earnest, plundering Ed's mouth with a tongue that tasted slightly of salt. Ed moaned into the kiss, cursing the bindings that kept him from hanging on for dear life, and all too soon, it was ended, Roy's body descending down his own.

Lips at his waist, and there was a clicking sound, fingers passing, cool and slick, just barely touching his thighs, as if to let him know what was going on. Kisses along his hips, and a finger was sliding in, slow and gentle and Ed tilted his head back, focusing on Roy's lips to keep from tensing.

His lover's hand moved in easy rhythm, all the way out and back in, tongue flicking against Ed's balls, sucking one and then the other into his mouth in pleasant distraction. A second finger pressed against him, and Ed hardly noticed, drunk on Roy's mouth, and the lingering burn of places the crop had touched.

Roy's fingers were gone, and then his mouth, shifting for a moment away from Ed. There was another click, a soft sigh that hadn't come from Ed's lips, and then he was back, burning against Ed's chest.

"Are you alright?" Roy's voice sounded genuinely concerned, and Ed could only nod. Twenty minutes ago, even, he would probably have voiced otherwise, but he was discovering there was catharsis in this, in handing oneself over to another, and for once not feeling like he had to hang on to every ounce of control he could grasp. It was warm, and despite everything, he itrusted/i Roy, which was a great deal more powerful than love alone. He let himself be had, kissed, and touched, enjoying the feel of things he could not see.

With one last, almost chaste kiss, Roy rocked his hips, buried completely in one solid movement. It was strange how, when he couldn't see, his other senses were a little more keen, and he was undeniably aware of Roy's hand, cupping and tilting his chin up, nibbling affectionately at he corners of his mouth with each thrust.

Ed gasped and shuddered with every downward movement, over extended until he could not stand it any longer. He murmured unintelligibly, forgetting the rules, forgetting anything but the in and out motion, the slide of Roy's body against him. Roy reached between them, still slick fingers wrapping around him and pumping once, twice. He tried to hold out but there were teeth at his throat and Roy closed his jaw, letting them sink in almost too hard. Ed's whole body pulled tight, shivering and shaking and gasping for air he could not breathe though it was all around him. He forgot himself, forgot the embarrassment of being vulnerable, everything but this, sobbing Roy's name like he never would have.

Roy pressed into him once more, falling still with a soft moan and whispered affections.

X

"See, I told you it would be fun," Roy chuckled, thumbs kneading at Ed's shoulders for a moment before urging him to lie on his stomach. Palms and fingers pressed and rubbed at his back, soothing away the aches induced by their activities. He had to admit, this alone was ialmost/i worth the humiliation of being tied up like that. If this was the result of playing along, Ed thought perhaps he should do it more often.


End file.
